


Better to Swallow Pride Than Blood

by Hobbit69



Series: A Moment Out of Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Draft Notices, Established Relationship, Friendship, Lovers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence, WWII AU, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky receives his draft papers, he sets out to find Steve and, as expected, discovers him fighting in an alley. Two men. Twice his size. Bucky ALWAYS has to pull Steve out of these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Swallow Pride Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is dedicated to my muse, Desiree, who gave me the idea while watching "Some Kind of Wonderful" (a John Hughes classic BTW). The title came from a line said by one of the characters.

_From The President of the United States_

_To James Buchannan  Barnes_

_Order number 107389        serial number 32557038       _

_Greeting: Having submitted yourself to a local board composed of your neighbors for the purpose of determining the place and time in which you can best serve the United States in the present emergency, you are hereby notified that you have now been selected for immediate military service._

_You will therefore report to the local board named below_

_at     court house       at       8am     _

_on the    5th    day of    September      ,     1942    _

_for military_ _duty._

_From and after the day and hour just named, you will be a soldier in the military service of the United States._

 

 

Bucky crushed the letter in his fist.  _Drafted._ He'd been drafted. He was leaving Steve. . . 

With his eyes burning, Bucky straightened out the letter and looked back down at it. He had no choice. If he didn't report in three days, he'd be arrested. He'd be even less use to Steve from a jail cell. So. . . Steve. He needed to find Steve.

Folding the letter, Bucky put it in his pocket and, slipping on his jacket, left the apartment he shared with the love of his life.

He didn't find Steve sketching in the park, nor did he find him at the cinema. Steve didn't do much else, so there was only one place Bucky's ninety pound lover could be.

Getting the shit kicked outta him in an alley somewhere.

He found Steve in an alley near the butcher's sharp. Two men twice Steve's size stood beside one another, facing the ninety pound man.

One of them socked Steve right in one of his high cheekbones.

"Get the little bastard, Rex."

Steve fell onto his back and, quick as a snake, jumped up. 

Bucky arrived and pushed Steve behind him. "Hit the bricks, gentlemen."

"Oh, no. He's got this coming'."

"So it takes two of you to pound on someone the size of an eighth grader? Make tracks."

"What're you? His lover?" said the ginger.

"Couple 'o queers," scoffed the dark-haired man.

"You don't worry about it," Bucky replied, holding back the vibrating Steve. "Get outta here."

"'C'mon, Rex. Let's take care of both of them."

Bucky sighed as the two men staked toward them. "The things I do for you, Stevie. . ." 

"You love me," Steve whispered back.

"More than anything."

Dodging one man's fist, Bucky pressed a foot against the other's stomach and pushed him into the wall. 

"Grab that trashcan lid," Bucky ordered. As Steve did so, Bucky punched the read-head in the throat. "In the face, babydoll."

Understanding, Steve thrust the trashcan lid into the bent over man's face. He fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. Tell holding the trashcan lid, Steve turned to see Bucky take a fist tot the face, his head snapping back with the blow. With a snarl, Steve rushed to Bucky and pressed the trashcan lid not the dark-haired man's chest and pressed him against the brick wall long enough for Bucky to regain himself.

Steve ended up sprawled on his back, still clutching the lid, which he used to stop the fist flying toward his face.

The dark-haired man cried out when his knuckles struck the tin. Looking over the lid from the ground, Steve watched Bucky punch the man in the nose and slam the man against the wall.

"Don't let me see you in this neighborhood again. I won't hold back next time. You see me, you cross the street."

As Bucky released the man, he slid to the ground in a daze. Bucky moved to Steve and held a hand down to him, helping the smaller man to his feet. "Let's go home."

Nodding, Steve dropped the lid.

About four blocks away, Steve gave in to the need to fill the silence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stevie. I'm used to this sorta thing."

"That's not what I mean, Buck. If the fight were the problem, you'd be yelling at me. You're upset. I know your moods, Bucky."

Outside their apartment, Bucky turned to Steve. "I'm upset," he confirmed. "We need to talk when we get inside."

Stomach dropping, Steve asked, "What is it?"

"Inside," Bucky answered, leaving Steve to stand alone on the stoop.

Fearing the worst, Steve followed Bucky inside and quietly closed the door. "Make it fast." He said, still facing the door.

"What?" Bucky asked from his seat at the table. "What do you mean?"

"You want to end this," Steve nearly whispered. "It's okay, Bucky. I understand. I'm too much trouble."

Bucky stood and strode to Steve. Without a word, he spun Steve around and gripped the smaller man's shoulder harder than was strictly necessary. "Don't ever," Shake. "Think that. You're everything to me, Stevie. I love you. Some fight in an alley isn't gonna change that. We always do that."

"You aren't ending it?"

"No, babydoll. I'm gonna go to my grave lovin' you." 

Realizing the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist. "I love you, Bucky."

Bucky held Steve tight against his chest. "I'll always love ya, Stevie. You're mine, forever."

_Forever._

"So why are you upset?" Steve asked.

Without a word, Bucky guided Steve to sit at the table sitting across from Steve, Bucky pulled the letter from his pocket and slid it to his lover. Eyebrows knit, Steve unfolded the crinkled paper. He gasped, reading the first line.

"No. This can't be happening."

Bucky nodded. "Yes, babydoll. It is. I report in three days."

"I'm going, too."

"No, Stevie." Bucky sighed, somehow knowing that Steve would say this. "I need you to stay here and stay safe."

Shaking his head, Steve stood. "I'm going down right now to join."

"Steve," Bucky called as Steve left their apartment. He didn't bother following because he knew that only an insane person would let Steve join the army.

***

Steve stormed into the apartment, so Bucky assumed that he was denied, and his stomach unknotted. Steve would stay home. He'd be safe. At home.

Bucky set the book he wasn't actually reading on the coffee table. "You okay, babydoll?"

"Those hypocrites! They are drafting men left and right, but they can't take me because of a few ailments."

"Sweetheart, your asthma is enough to keep you out of the army. It'll be alright. I can't say I'm mad about it."

Steve flopped onto the couch beside Bucky. "It isn't fair."

"No, babydoll. It isn't, but if I'm lucky, I won't even see battle."

"I hope you don't, Bucky. I'd rather have you bored and safe."

Pulling Steve into his arms, Bucky held his lover. "I will come home to you, babydoll. I swear it."

"Please, Bucky," Steve said. "Please come home."

***

The night before Bucky left to report, Steve lit a candle. It was cliche, but Steve wanted everything to be perfect for Bucky's last night (for now) in Brooklyn. He wanted to have a romantic evening when Bucky got home from the docks. Steve hadn't been able to change any recruiters' mind. He wouldn't be joining Bucky any time soon. 

The door creaked open as Bucky entered the apartment. "Something smells amazing, babydoll," he said, placing his lunch pail on the counter. Bucky kissed Steve on the cheek and held his back against his broad chest. Smiling, Steve gripped Bucky's thigh. "Go sit. I made stuffed pork chops."

"Mmm. You mean Becca came over and made stuffed pork chops."

"She walked me through it."

Bucky moved to the table, sat, and removed his boots. "What would I do without you?"

"Eat at your mother's."

Laughing, Bucky put his boots on the mat by the door, where they would stay until Bucky came home. Steve didn't want to think about that.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. It's done. I just need to get it out."

"Are you sure you're alright, Steve?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a little off tonight. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not. I'm well. I just. . .  I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. I'll be back in ten weeks."

"Then you go to war."

Bucky held him against his chest. "I'll come back to you. I'll always come home to you, love."

Steve held on to Bucky, never wanting to let him go.

"Do me a favor, Steve. Don't get in any fights while I'm gone. Stay safe."

"You're gonna go to war and you're worried about me?"

"Of course, I love you, Stevie."

"I love you, too, Bucky. I'll swallow my pride and stay outta fights as much as I can."

Bucky kissed Steve gently. "I wanna make love to you."

Smiling, Steve said, "You always do, Bucky."

"Not the way I want to."

"You can have me any way you want me."

Bucky kissed Steve's lips. "You're so beautiful, Stevie. I'm gonna miss you so much."

Steve tried not to think about al of the new people Bucky would meet. Of all the new  _women_ Bucky would meet. He had Bucky now. He'd have to live in the now.

Kissing Bucky, Steve wrapped around him as if he could bring him closer, hold him forever. Bucky was leaving the next morning. Steve had to savor Bucky while he could. Lifting Steve, Bucky carried him into their room, laying him gently on the bed.

"Stop worrying, Stevie. It'll give you wrinkles." Smiling, he said. "I'm comin' home to you. I'm gonna love you forever. Let me show you."

"Yes, Bucky. Yes, please. I'm yours, anything you want."

Unbuttoning Steve's shirt, Bucky kissed the thin chest, right over the heart that had won him. Torturously slowly, Bucky pressed his lips to the column of Steve's throat. Un hurriedly, he unhooked the smaller man's trousers. He wanted to take Steve hard and fast, pound his fear out. H wasn't afraid to die, not at all. . . No one got out of life alive. He would die when it was his time, but Steve. . . he didn't want to leave Steve, at least not permanently. 

"Promise you'll take care of yourself, Stevie. Until I can come home and do it for you."

"I don't need you to take care of me, Bucky."

Kissing Steve's cheek, Bucky replied, "I know, babydoll. I like to."

Snickering, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck. "I adore you."

"I am pretty adorable."

Laughing at that, Steve kissed Bucky's full lips. 

They undressed each other slowly, kissing the exposed skin, whispering words of love. Spreading Steve out, his legs splayed over Bucky's shoulders, Bucky worshipped Steve. Kisses to pale skin. Lips wrapping around quivering flesh.

"Bucky," Steve sighed.

"You're beautiful," Bucky said against Steve's skin. 

Pushing Steve's legs toward his shoulders, Bucky stared down at the puckered flesh where he would take his pleasure. Swiping a tongue over the tight ring, Bucky smiled at Steve's sharp intake of breath.

Using his tongue, Bucky pressed into Steve. "Bucky. I want you. I need you. Please."

Bucky loved when Steve begged. He held Steve's cheeks open and lapped Steve's hole. Reaching up, he tweaked one of Steve's nipples.

Steve gasped and writhed beneath Bucky's ministrations. Bucky thrust his tongue in and out of Steve, who cried out as Bucky opened Steve up with his tongue and suckled at the puckered flesh.

His cock leaking, Steve pleaded, "Please, Bucky please take me."

At long last Bucky sat up, looking down at Steve, spread out and flushed, asking, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Bucky. Please."

Picking up the vaseline from the bedside table, Bucky slicked Steve's entrance. Two fingers slid in easily, and he crooked them to make Steve pant and groan.

"Please, Bucky. I need you."

Chuckling a little, Bucky pressed open mouthed kisses on Steve's stomach and chest, pushing a third finger in. Steve arched at the sweet burn. Then Bucky withdrew his finger quickly. Steve hissed at the loss until he felt the blunt tip of Bucky's cock pressing against his hole.

Bucky pressed in, inch by inch, until he was completely sheathed inside Steve.

Gripping Steve's legs, Bucky wrapped them around his waist, and thrust deeper, quicker. No longer able to stop himself, he fucked Steve, not softly making love as he'd intended. As he thrust into Steve, he kept whispering, "Mine."

Steve didn't argue, just cried out, "Yes. Yes!"

Gripping Steve's leaking cock, Bucky pumped hard and fast because he was very close. "Stevie. Christ, Stevie."

"Bucky!" Steve cried, arching his back as he soaked Bucky's chest with his orgasm. With a grunt of satisfaction, Bucky felt Steve's arms wrap around him in comfort.

Panting, Bucky nibbled at Steve's neck. "I love you, Stevie. More than anything. If I die. . . remember that."

Slipping his fingers into Bucky's hair, Steve pulled his hand up to look into his sated blue-grey eyes. "You're not going to die, Bucky. You're going to survive this war. You're going to come home to me. We're going to live together as confirmed bachelors. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Bucky kissed Steve's lips and rolled of of the smaller man and pulled Steve against his chest. 

"That's right, Stevie. I'm comin' home to you. Because I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

 

Bucky left for the courthouse without waking Steve. He couldn't speak to him again, couldn't say goodbye. Leaving a note on the pillow, Bucky kisses Steve's forehead and left the apartment, carrying his rucksack and a photo of Steve tucked in his breast pocket.

When Steve awoke, he found the note from Bucky on the pillow beside him. Sitting up, Steve knew that Bucky was gone. He picked up the missive, tears welling in his eyes.

 

_Steve,_

_Don't fear for me, my love. I'm going to come home to you. I am, babydoll. Take care of yourself. Watch out for my ma and siblings. You're the only person I'd trust them with. Don't think too much about what I'm doing. It's only training. I'm sure I've done harder work on the docks._

_I will think of you every hour of every day. I will dream of you every night. We can make it through ten weeks training. I will be with you soon. Then, I will kiss you and never stop._

_Wow. This got really sappy. . . Stay outta alleys with guys bigger than you, babydoll. It's better to swallow pride than blood._

_I love you_

_Bucky_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome.


End file.
